Descente aux enfers UA slash DF
by Helarah
Summary: Comment une simple enquête policière peut tourner en un film d'horreur... Suspendue pour l'instant!


DESCENTE AUX ENFERS

Première partie

Le suspect court loin devant lui, bousculant les badauds et renversant tout sur son passage. Don le poursuit dans une course effrénée. Il a depuis longtemps renoncé à lui crier de s'arrêter. Autant garder son souffle le plus longtemps possible. L'air commence sérieusement à lui manquer. Il a intérêt à rattraper le fuyard au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui soit totalement impossible de continuer. L'homme court vite et il n'a pas jeté un seul regard en arrière, même lorsqu'il lui a hurlé "Police, arrêtez-vous!" au tout début de la poursuite. Il se contente de courir, droit devant lui, sans tourner la tête. 

_Mince, je vais le perdre._

Courir, courir plus vite, sinon cette ordure va finir par s'échapper. Par chance, il connaît la zone comme sa poche et peut éviter les obstacles avec facilité. 

Le type s'engouffre soudain dans une ruelle. C'est peut-être sa chance pour lui mettre la main dessus. Il accélère et le monde devient encore plus flou autour de lui. 

Dans sa course effrénée, il heurte malencontreusement une vieille femme qui sort d'un magasin. Son sac tombe et ses courses se répandent sur le sol. Il n'essaie même pas de s'excuser. Cela lui ferait perdre un temps précieux. Il s'en chargera plus tard. Pour l'heure, sa priorité est d'arrêter le suspect. 

Il arrive à l'angle de la rue, tourne en dérapant et est stoppé net dans son élan. La ruelle est vide. Impossible que le suspect ait pu s'échapper en sautant le mur d'en face, d'au moins 5 mètres de haut. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Spiderman. 

Il aperçoit une porte dans l'immeuble de droite, au bas d'un petit escalier. Ignorant ses poumons qui crient grâce, il dévale les marches. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, heureusement. Avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il empoigne son arme de service. Le suspect n'est peut être pas armé, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. 

Son automatique bien calée dans sa main gauche, il prend une profonde inspiration et pousse doucement la porte. Et porte immédiatement la main droite à son nez. L'odeur de moisi qui lui arrive en pleine figure est réellement insupportable. 

Il franchit le seuil, les bras tendus, réaffirmant sa prise sur son arme, prêt à parer toute attaque. Il avance lentement, tous ses sens en alerte, comme si le fuyard allait lui tomber dessus par surprise. Son regard vole à travers la pièce, cherchant le moindre mouvement. Il tend l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit. Quelques secondes passent, angoissantes.

Apparemment, il n'y a personne. 

La pièce est plongée dans la semi obscurité. À première vue, on dirait un entrepôt abandonné. Seules deux petites fenêtres qui donnent sur la ruelle laissent entrer quelques rayons de lumière. Des caisses sont entassées dans un coin. Le sol est jonché de débris et de bouts de ferrailles et les rayons lumineux qui parviennent à s'infiltrer projettent des ombres tordues et inquiétantes autour du jeune homme. L'atmosphère est terriblement pesante et

Don sent l'angoisse monter en lui. Il se rend compte qu'il retient sa respiration et s'oblige à expirer. Après tout, il s'agit d'une poursuite comme les autres, non? Il n'est plus un bleu et il a été entraîné pour cela. Oui, il est seul, alors il lui faut redoubler de vigilance et être toujours sur le qui-vive. 

Il fait taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui crie que quelque chose ne va pas bien et l'incite à filer d'ici au plus vite. Il a besoin de garder l'esprit clair. Et surtout il n'est pas une poule mouillée. Il ira jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. 

Il attrape sa lampe, toujours à portée de main dans sa poche. Bénies soient les leçons interminables de Gavin, son mentor. Il n'aperçoit aucune porte. Soit le suspect a trouvé une sortie qu'il ne peut voir d'où il est, soit le type n'est jamais entré dans le bâtiment et a réussi à s'échapper par un autre chemin. Impossible. Il n'a quand même pas pu s'envoler dans les airs ou disparaître par magie, quand même. 

Le détective s'avance lentement, à l'affût du moindre indice. Ses propres pas résonnent dans la pièce et les murs lui renvoient un écho sourd. Le jeune homme sent les battements de son coeur résonner dans son crâne, erratiques et angoissants. La sensation est malsaine. 

Il inspecte la pièce sous tous les angles, laissant errer le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe partout sur les murs et le sol, tout en évitant soigneusement les obstacles sur son chemin. Inutile d'avoir un accident dans un endroit pareil. 

Sa recherche minutieuse finit par porter ses fruits lorsque derrière les caisses, il entrevoit une trappe par terre. Il attrape la poignée mais sa main rencontre un verre brisé. Le bord tranchant entaille sa paume et il ne peut retenir un sifflement de douleur, tandis qu'il porte la main à sa bouche. Pestant contre sa malchance, il soulève la trappe avec précaution. La poignée est recouverte d'une substance poisseuse. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il s'essuie les mains en soupirant. Encore un autre costume qui va sûrement finir à la poubelle. 

Le gouffre qui apparaît sous ses yeux lui rappelle étrangement une entrée aux enfers, et l'odeur qui s'en dégage sent probablement aussi mauvais. Il va bien falloir descendre. Il y a tout de même une échelle. Au moins, il ne va pas devoir sauter dans le vide à l'aveuglette.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme range son arme et cale la lampe entre ses dents. Il s'accroupit et prend appui sur ses mains. Il pose ses pieds un peu plus bas sur l'échelle et s'agrippe au premier barreau. Le contact froid du métal contre sa peau le fait frissonner. Il assure sa prise et commence sa descente. Lentement, un pied après l'autre, pour ne pas glisser. À la lueur du faisceau lumineux, il distingue les murs autour de lui, recouverts de moisissure. 

Arrivé en bas, ses pieds rencontrent un sol mou. Il se dépêche de sortir de nouveau son arme et reprend sa lampe. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprend qu'il est arrivé dans une petite pièce rectangulaire. Il illumine ses pieds et découvre qu'il marche sur du sable. Le reste de la pièce est carrelé. Sur les murs, il aperçoit des douches, certaines cassées. Définitivement, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici. Où donc diable est-il venu se fourrer ? 

En face de lui se dresse une porte. Il se dirige courageusement vers elle et tourne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre avec un crissement strident. Il se retrouve alors dans un immense couloir éclairé par de faibles lumières vertes. En contraste avec l'entrepôt du rez-de-chaussée, les murs sont blancs et propres. Presque trop propres. Dignes d'une pub pour un désinfectant miracle. Et d'un nettoyage intensif, comme si un fanatique du ménage passait par là plusieurs fois par jour. L'odeur aussi a changé. On se croirait maintenant dans un hôpital. Il remarque un autre détail, à la fois étrange et inquiétant: le sol du couloir est recouvert d'une moquette grise. L'atmosphère est irréelle. Don sent son pouls s'accélérer. Il a soudain l'impression de se trouver dans un film de terreur. Il ferme les yeux. Mais rien ne se passe. Aucun spectre ne traverse les murs pour sauter sur lui. Aucun monstre n'apparaît au bout du couloir, près à le dévorer. Du calme. Respirer. Il rouvre les yeux, secoue la tête et se reproche à lui-même son manque de lucidité. Les fantômes n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il est presque soulagé de se trouver tout seul. La plupart de ses collègues se seraient déjà moqué de lui et de son imagination débordante. 

Il revient à la réalité. Il est bien là pour arrêter ce type. Il range sa lampe mais garde tout de même son arme. Il faut choisir une route. Droite ou gauche. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'a aucune idée de la direction qu'il doit prendre. Finalement il opte pour la droite. Il avance lentement, sans bruit. De chaque côté du couloir, à intervalles réguliers, des portes. Elles sont toutes fermées et leur lourd aspect lui rappelle les portes d'une prison. Sur chacune d'elle, une petite fenêtre, elle aussi bloquée. Au bout du couloir, deux autres chemins et le même choix qui s'impose encore à lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est la gauche qui l'emporte. Encore une fois, le même couloir, les mêmes portes, le même mystère et toujours cette sensation troublante. 

L'intersection suivante le fait s'arrêter. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe. Ce serait stupide de tourner en rond pour rien ou de risquer de se perdre dans un lieu aussi peu accueillant. Il décide de retourner sur ses pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il est de nouveau au point de départ, devant la salle des douches. Il est tenté de remonter pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais son orgueil finit par reprendre le dessus. Il prend la direction opposée à son tout premier choix, puis tourne au bout à gauche. 

Et là, surprise. Au fond du couloir, il aperçoit une porte vitrée à double battant, opaque. Son cœur fait un puissant bond dans sa poitrine et l'adrénaline se répand dans son corps. Il se dirige vers la porte à pas mesurés. Il n'y aucun bruit autour de lui, et il peut jurer entendre les battements de son cœur lui marteler la poitrine. 

Il a atteint la porte maintenant. Il la touche légèrement du bout des doigts. Ouverte! Son cœur bat à tout rompre maintenant et sa respiration est saccadée. Son arme est dans sa main gauche et son poids est rassurant. Il pousse doucement le battant droit et se glisse avec précaution dans la pièce. 

Et s'arrête net, ses yeux bleus écarquillés devant le spectacle inattendu qui s'offre devant lui.


End file.
